The After New Year Revenge Plan!
by WendyAiko0630
Summary: A Sequel to the 'Twin's Bizarre New Years Celebration', since everyone likes it, I'm gonna ship Himeko and Switch this time so yea Enjoy!


**A/N: Since a lot of you liked my "The Twin's Bizarre New Years Celebration!" Fanfic, I decided to make another one featuring Himeko and Switch! But how will they get along!? Well find out here lol XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here nor Sket Dance! Done! Shortest(?) disclaimer I ever did XD**

 **Chapter: The After New Year Revenge Plan!**

 **-3rd POV, Sket Dance Club Room-**

Bossun has been wondering about Himeko and Switch, since they didn't talk much and all. He still remembered the last time he was tricked by them and going on a weird 'Date' with Tsubaki, his blood-related brother. After not much of a thinking Bossun though he could prank them back by making Himeko and Switch date! Yes, he finally though of a plan but doesn't know who to do that plan with, "I can do it!" The manga drawing geek, Roman suddenly crashes into the 4th wall (Hey wait don't! XD) , "No way!" Bossun said as the wall was back to normal like now.

(Get it? XD -pun intended- sry if is no good /bricked)

"Yo Bossun! Is rare that you're early today~" suddenly Himeko came in as Bossun jumped, shocked making Himeko tilt her head, "Whats up?" She asked as Bossun waved it off while Himeko whined as usual and cue Switch opening the door with a weird pose and having himself with... "I have tickets to the amusement park desu!" He said no, typed in a hyper yet weird voice using his computer. And yes both of Himeko and Bossun was disgusted awhile, but then Bossun noticed there was 4 tickets and he though of a good plan. "Nee Switch, Himeko, have time on Saturday? We'll go then!" Bossun said hyped as Himeko happily nodded with Switch carrying a yellow cone, "Aye!" They all said in synced. But the as they though of the extra ticket, Bossun told them that he will invite someone to the party and it's a secret, but what Himeko and Switch don't know about... Is what Bossun have in mind of a plan...

 **-Saturday 3:00PM, 3rd POV-**

Bossun is waiting in front of the entrance of the amusement park as Himeko and Switch came together. Himeko then asked whether the fourth person is coming or not, but Bossun said he will come late. Yes, 'He', "So your friend is a guy?" Himeko asked as Bossun nodded, "Yea! Oh! Let's go!" Bossun said with a hyped expression and pulled Switch and Himeko together into the park. They first went to an ice cream shop which is not far from the entrance as Himeko was noisy about it because there's the Pelocan Ice Cream on sale there. The three paid for their ice creams, Bossun having Chocolate Mint, Switch having Caramel Banana and Himeko of course, the Pelocan Special Ice Cream Flavor. "Is... Yummy!" Himeko said as her eyes are shining as she enjoy her ice cream while both Bossun and Switch sweat dropped. Switch on the other hand felt Bossun's suspiciousness and though of asking him whats wrong, "Hey Bossun, are you okay?" Asked Switch as Bossun nodded, "Yea I'm fine, whats wrong Switch?" He asked the same question back as Switch replied, "Well nothing actual-" ,"Nee Bossun! Let's ride the roller coaster!" Himeko said as she pulled Bossun and made Switch didn't have time to finish what he was saying. At the ride, the coaster only had two seats, so Bossun sits behind. Oh but there's someone with him all the sudden...

"Tsubaki?!" Switch and Himeko yelled in synced as Bossun and Tsubaki sweat dropped. _'Shoot if this goes to this...'_ Tsubaki though as he though of a another reason of being here, "W-Well! I was going to the amusement park with the student councils when suddenly Bossun here dragged me!" He said as Bossun paled as he shakes him by the shoulder whispering, "Why did you say I dragged you here?!" Bossun warned as Tsubaki made the wrong choice of words as Switch animatedly smirk, while Himeko glares at them but just then the ride had started as of course Bossun and Himeko is afraid of it...

 **~Time Skip brought to you by Bossun's girly screaming~**

 **-3rd POV, The Roller Coaster Entrance, 5:00PM-**

After the ride Bossun panted in fear and Himeko vomited as Tsubaki sweat dropped. It's 5 PM as they decided to get cotton candy before they ride the ferris wheel, "Hey... Do you think it worked..?" Bossun asked as Tsubaki shaked his head, "No... Not even a love bit detected..." Tsubaki said as he sighed and added, "And who's devious plan is this huh..?" Tsubaki smirked as Bossun glared, "Soo...? Is not like you have a plan to start with?!"

"But your plan failed us!"

"Then tell me your plan!"

"Why should I?"

"Ughh! Are you two coming or not?!" Himeko got angry as the two almost had a cat fight there as they nodded obediently and continue. As they bought cotton candy, Himeko can't stop the urge to say about it and even ate some of Bossun's. "Hey! Don't do that!", "Hehe~" Himeko giggled as she strikes a playful smile as Bossun, Tsubaki and Switch(?) laughed. "It was sure a fun time!" Bossun admitted as Switch nodded, well not really for Tsubaki though... Himeko also nodded as they finished their sweets and headed off to their last stop of the day, the ferris wheel and also Bossun's final plan. 'We will push them into the seat together and leave them be got it?' Bossun said as Tsubaki nods, "Heh... Just lock them inside a cabin seems to be an old-fashioned way and doubt that it will work!" Tsubaki teased with his smirk as Bossun got angry and glared at him, but when the time comes, they both pushed Himeko and Switch into the ferris wheel cabin as they are off. "Hey wait-" Himeko unfortunately got into the ferris wheel cabin without warning with Switch as they both are left alone by Bossun and Tsubaki. "Success! Now is to either wait a couple or my punishment..." Bossun said as he seemingly paled in the end, if the couple didn't work out he might get beaten by the _'oh so violent Himeko-sama'_ again.

There was an awkward silence between Himeko and Switch as they are sitting the opposite direction. Then Himeko finally break the silence, "So... Bossun and Tsubaki planned this after all... Didn't... They..?" Himeko said awkwardly as Switch unknowingly nodded in agreement, "Well I actually know that from the start-", "REALLY?!" Himeko stood up shocked as the cabin shake a bit as Himeko immediately sits back down. "S-Sorry..." She stuttered, which made Switch perked up as it was a suspicious yet seductive stutter Himeko made as Switch suddenly fantasying about it as Himeko irked, "You better not thinking pervertly about me..." Himeko glared as Switch rapidly nodded and gave a cute "Hai(Yes)" to it. Himeko sighed boringly as she looks at the sunset sky, "It's pretty..." She mumbled to herself as Switch was speechless, even though it was Bossun's plan all along, Switch had felt something in his heart that it could ache any moment, it was the same feeling as last time as he felt heartbroken? He don't know nor he knows. Himeko then stared at Switch for awhile, looked worried and broke the silence between the two again, "Are you okay Switch..?" Himeko asked as Switch then jerked up, nodded but Himeko wouldn't say he's fine for sure. "If you have trouble we are the Sket Dance members after all, members cares the others right..?" Himeko asked again worried but what Switch said might have been mind blowing... "How about when I say that I have a personal _Love_ problem?" With his usual normal stoic expression, Himeko actually blushed as she tries to think it off...

' _What did he mean by love?! Is he in love with me or what?! It can't be! No way!'_

As Himeko thinks about many things, they are already down as they got out, but Himeko haven't noticed that she was bringing a blushing face down.

As both of them got out, Bossun had seen a difference... Himeko was blushing Yes... He though it really worked out as he hits Tsubaki's shoulder, signaling him his plan was a success as Tsubaki sighed. Himeko wanted to speak up to him but actually didn't have the courage to as they walk home. Now this time Switch is the one to ask, "Are you okay Himeko-chan~" Switch said as he added the honorific into Himeko's name with a cute voice to it as Himeko madly blush as red as a tomato. "I'm fine! And stop teasing me already!" Himeko said to him and Switch used his fake laugh, but then as they look behind, "Bossun and Tsubaki left us..." They said in synced as they left, Bossun and Tsubaki actually encountered an old lady and helped her cross the road.

As Himeko and Switch was left again, Himeko decided to break their silence again as she asked about that love thing Switch mention. "So... Whats about that love problem you have..." Himeko asked as Switch was quite surprise, for a half delinquent like her, she would being so caressed to her clubmates, Switch had actually slightly blushed as he immediately brush that off by replying to Himeko, "Well... Nothing!" Switch playfully said as he takes the lead and walks away, "Hey! I'm asking you a question!" Himeko said as she chased him as they had a happy ending. And yes Bossun and Tsubaki had succeed in their plan as Bossun smirked at Tsubaki, "It seems I won~" Bossun said as Tsubaki relentlessly mumbling his lost, yes they had a bet on if Himeko and Bossun really had feelings for each other, and Bossun had of course won. "Today's Ramen's your treat Tsu-ba-ki!" Bossun said teasingly as he walked away and Tsubaki chased up, "Stupid brother!" Both of them said in synced as they walk their way for dinner.

 **A/N: Yayyy Happy ending! XD I hope this is good enough for my fans out there if I do have TTvTT so yea! Request, suggest, comment anything and be sure to favorite and follow me! So, see ya~**


End file.
